


A New Life - The Next Chapter

by kinksock22



Series: New Life [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have settled into being mates. An emergency call from home sends them back to Texas to face Jared's parents and the consequences of Jared's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life - The Next Chapter

Jared and Jensen spend their first _official_ day mated in bed, fucking like mad and ordering in food because neither of them can be bothered to actually get dressed and leave the house. Jensen can’t honestly remember a time in his life when he had so much freaking sex; even as a horny teenager with a steady girlfriend back in Texas that was a little too easy and way too eager to piss off her daddy.  
  
He can really, _really_ get used to this whole mate thing. Especially if the constant need for each other never goes away.   
  
The next day, they move Jensen back into Jared’s house. Looking back, Jensen can’t even really remember why he moved out in the first place. Even when they were just best friends and co-stars, he enjoyed living with Jared. Best he can figure is that The Powers That Be were on their asses too much and he honestly thought things were going somewhere with Danneel just like he thought things were going somewhere with Jared and Genevieve. Really, he should have seen them ending up here years ago.   
  
Granted without the whole werewolf part.   
  
The early pick-up for season eleven forces their hands before they were really ready to go even partially public. They have no choice but to tell the network and the producers – both of them needing a week of every six months for Jared’s heat would be hard to explain otherwise, as well as the sudden fact that they’ve moved back in together.   
  
Yet another season also puts off the possibility of having kids. Not that Jensen is really ready, per se, but it’s yet another something they have to deal with sooner than they thought they’d have to. Not every heat Jared has will be a fertile one but they’ll never know ahead of time. So they find a discreet doctor that treats weres in the business and get Jared back on birth control.   
  
All in all, Jensen thinks things are going really well. Season ten is ending fast and strong and they have a nice, long hiatus to spend together, broken up by just a few cons here and there – which they still get to be at together – and their cast and crew and the few friends that they’ve told are all supportive and happy for them. He’s got the love of his life in his arms, in his bed, every night and right beside him at work every day.   
  
Jensen is one happy wolf.  
  
And he thought Jared was too.   
  
Which doesn’t explain why he comes home from a late shoot – Jared had been done for hours and complained of a headache and for once didn’t wait around for him – and that _not right_ , acrid scent hits his nose the moment he walks in the front door.   
  
Finding Jared isn’t hard. He does have a direct link to him after all, in more ways than one.   
  
Jared’s in the living room, all the lights off, Sadie curled up at his feet. Jensen’s enhanced vision lets him see that Jared is staring unseeing at the far wall, his cell curled loosely in one hand, fingers of his other hand curled around Sadie’s scruff. Jensen can’t scent any sickness from her so that’s not the obvious problem and despite the bond that formed the moment Jensen claimed Jared, he isn’t getting anything from his mate. There’s just a _blankness_ where Jared should be.   
  
It hurts more than anything Jensen has ever felt. He automatically brings one hand up to his chest, rubbing at his heart like he can physically get rid of the feeling.   
  
Jared doesn’t even look up at him.   
  
Jensen drops down on the floor in front of his mate, gently moving Sadie to the side – Jensen is Alpha in their little family and even though Jared’s upset and normally she’d at least snarl a little at Jensen before trotting off, she moves without an ounce of protest. Jensen reaches up and grabs both sides of Jared’s face, _forcing_ Jared to look down at him. The tears glimmering in those slightly slanted hazel depths hits Jensen like a punch to the gut and he wants to tear apart whoever hurt his mate, wants to burn the world to the ground if that’s what it takes to _fix this_.  
  
“Baby,” Jensen breathes, thumbs absently brushing beneath Jared’s eyes, careful of the tender skin. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Jared sniffles softly, his face crumbling even more – which Jensen didn’t even think was _possible_ – and collapses forward into Jensen’s arms, burying his face in Jensen’s neck. Jensen holds him close, rocking gently back and forth, quietly shushing him. Jensen isn’t sure how long it takes for Jared to calm down before he can get him to actually speak but Jensen’s knees are aching and his shirt is soaked through from Jared’s tears.  
  
“I gotta head home in the mornin’,” Jared eventually whispers hoarsely.   
  
Jensen frowns, head tilted to the side. Vancouver is home. This house they live in together, is home. Then it hits him. Texas. “First, if you’re goin’, so ‘m I,” Jensen states softly but firmly. Whatever it is that’s forcing Jared back to Texas a week before the end of the season can’t be good and there’s no way in hell that Jensen isn’t going with.  
  
“We can’t both take the time, Jen,” Jared argues quietly, even though Jensen can feel the relief _flowing_ off his mate in waves. Even though there’s still a fair bit of that acrid fear in there as well.   
  
“We’re ahead of schedule right now, love,” Jensen replies, shifting up to sit on the couch next to Jared. He’s not really surprised when Jared essentially crawls into his lap – or well, as best as he can being as big as he is. “And even if we weren’t, whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. They’ll give us the time. They sorta have to. We’re kinda the stars’a this thing, ‘member?”  
  
Thankfully, that draws a soft, barely-there chuckle from Jared. Jensen will take it.  
  
“So, now we got that worked out, wanna tell me _why_ we gotta head to Texas in the mornin’, sweetheart?”  
  
Fresh tears start again and Jensen almost wants to kick his own ass for asking but he kind of really needs to know. Especially if he needs to make the calls to get them the time they need.   
  
Jared tucks his head under Jensen’s chin and wraps his long limbs around Jensen, clinging as best as he can. “’s my Dad,” Jared whispers. Jensen’s heart slams against his ribcage at the thought of something happening to Gerry. Their whole families have meshed so well, even from the beginning. Jared’s family is as close to Jensen as his own and the same goes for Jared.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Momma called ‘bout an hour ago,” Jared mutters, sniffling again. “He’s in the hospital in San Antonio, had a massive heart attack.” Jared inhales shakily, exhales wetly. “They don’t know if he’s gonna make it.”  
  
“Oh, baby,” Jensen breathes, tucking Jared impossibly closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Your Dad’s strong, I’m sure everything’ll be okay.”  
  
“We don’t know that though, Jen,” Jared whispers back.  
  
“I know,” Jensen sighs. He squeezes Jared and gently pushes him back enough to dig his phone out of his pocket. He doesn’t really give a fuck that it’s nearly one in the morning. He’s got calls to make and shit to take care of.   
  
“What’re you doin’?” Jared asks softly.  
  
“Takin’ care of things,” Jensen answers simply. He lifts the hem of his t-shirt and wipes off Jared’s face – he loves his mate but he’s never been a pretty crier; Jensen could care less – then presses a kiss to his lips. “Head on upstairs and start a bath, okay? I’ll make the calls, book the flight and make sure Sadie-girl is taken care of then I’ll be up.”  
  
“Jensen...” Jared whispers, eyes huge and watery and more than a little terrified.  
  
“I’ll be five, maybe ten minutes, baby,” Jensen flashes Jared the best smile he can muster and kisses him once more. “Go on,” he adds when Jared starts to untangle himself from around Jensen. Jared jerks and squeaks adorably when Jensen smacks his ass to get him moving.   
  
Turns out, his estimated ten minutes ends up being closer to twenty but Jensen manages to get them both a week off – they’ll shoot around what they can and then pick up when they get back from Texas – gets Sadie set up with their dog-sitter – they owe that girl a raise and something pretty _and_ expensive – and even manages to book them two first-class seats on the first flight out of Vancouver in the morning, straight flight into San Antonio. Jensen doesn’t often like to pat his own back but even he has to admit that he kind of pulled a miracle out of his ass on this one.   
  
Jared’s sitting curled up in the big, comfy armchair they have in the corner of their room, naked save for a towel, and despite all the worry about Gerry and his mate’s state of mind, Jensen can’t help the flash of arousal he feels at seeing all that warm, golden-tan skin over rippling muscle.  
  
Forcing himself to keep moving past Jared, Jensen heads into the bathroom, not surprised to see that Jared hadn’t started the bath – probably a good thing, the water would’ve definitely been cold by now.   
  
When they mated and moved back into together, the first thing – okay, second after christening _every_ room in the house – they did was remodel the bathroom. They added a shower stall big enough for the both of them along with a free-standing bathtub that they both fit into without having to squish together and Jared can actually spread out his long legs.   
  
Jensen starts the bath, filling it with water just this side of scalding, just the way Jared likes, then strips off his clothes. He retraces his steps back into the bedroom and grabs Jared’s wrists, gently pulling him up out of the chair and into his arms. He tucks two fingers beneath the towel and lets it fall to the floor as he walks Jared backward into the bathroom which is starting to pleasantly fill with steam then climbs in, pulling Jared in after him. Jared goes easily, leaning back against Jensen’s chest, head resting on his shoulder, Jensen’s legs wrapping around Jared’s waist, arms around his chest, curling around him as much as physically possible, offering what comfort he can.   
  
“Everything’s all set,” Jensen tells him as soon as he turns the water off and they settle in, knowing that was one of the biggest things Jared was still worried about. “I’ll fill you in on the details later, ‘kay?” Jared hums in agreement and turns his head, nuzzles under Jensen’s jaw. “We’re on the first flight out, gotta be outta here around six.”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared sighs.  
  
It’s no secret that Jensen enjoys sleeping in and is pretty much even _more_ grumpy that early. “Shh,” Jensen murmurs. “Don’t even worry.”  
  
“I love you,” Jared whispers. Jensen feels Jared’s eyelashes flutter against his jaw when he closes his eyes.  
  
“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Jensen whispers back.  
  
They sit in silence for a while, holding each other, then Jared sits straight up and turns around, eyes wide and panicked. “Oh shit,” he blurts out.  
  
“What?” Jensen snaps, not sure what else has upset his mate now.  
  
“God,” Jared breathes, burying both hands in his hair. “We haven’t even told my parents about us mating yet.” He blinks, his face paling even more, eyes widening more than really should be physically possible. “We haven’t even told your parents about the whole were thing. Or that we’re together.” He drops his head, wet hands covering his face, his entire body starting to tremble.  
  
Jensen pulls him back into his arms, Jared sitting sideways this time – fuck, but Jensen loves this Goddamn tub – and rubs one hand up and down Jared’s back while gently tucking his other hand beneath his chin to tip his head up. “We’ll deal with it, Jay,” he murmurs. “Once we make sure your dad’s okay, we’ll deal. Everything’s gonna be fine. I promise.” He slides his hand back into Jared’s hair, tangles his fingers into the wet, wavy strands, and pulls him into a kiss. “And you know that I haven’t ever broken a promise to you.”  
  
Famous last words.  
  
***  
  
With as much flying as they do – especially into Texas – their flight goes off without a hitch. That is officially the _only_ thing that goes right.  
  
Of course, Jared’s whole family is there and Jensen can admit that it was a little naïve of him but he honestly didn’t think about the fact that Jared’s family would scent his claim on Jared the moment they got close enough. Thankfully, it’s Megan they run into first, in the hallway on the way back from getting coffee. She drops the cup, wide eyes – eyes so much like Jared’s – looking back and forth between them.  
  
“Holy crap,” she blurts out.   
  
Despite the situation at hand, Jensen goes immediately into big brother mode, checking to make sure she didn’t burn herself on the coffee, while Jared just stands there, tears pooling in his eyes. It’s really starting to freak Jensen out, not to mention how much it _hurts_. He’s _never_ seen Jared this emotional and it’s taking its toll on their still-fairly-new relationship.  
  
“Meggie,” Jensen murmurs, cradling her hand. It’s a little red but already healing due to their enhanced healing rate. “C’mon, sweetheart. Are you hurt? Let’s deal with that first.”  
  
“I’m fine, Jensen,” she answers softly, finally focusing solely on him for a moment. Then she turns back to Jared. “JT?” she whispers, sounding so young and insecure and lost.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Megs,” Jared whispers back.  
  
“How could you just not tell us?”  
  
“’s only been a few months,” Jared mutters, dropping his head, his bangs falling into his eyes.   
  
Jensen loves Megan, almost as much as his own sister – hell, he guesses she _is_ his sister now too – but he can’t just stand here and let her add even more on top of everything Jared’s already dealing with. He gently grabs one of her hands and wraps his other arm around Jared, leading them out of the hallway and to a set of mostly-isolated chairs. He sits between them, pulling Jared into his side, tucking Jared’s head beneath his chin. He turns to Megan and flashes her a smile, thumb rubbing over the backs of her knuckles. “We weren’t hidin’ anything on purpose, Megs,” he explains quietly. “It’s only been... Hell, just a few months, sweetie. We’re still workin’ things out, y’know?” He leans closer and brushes a kiss to her forehead. “Y’all have always been like family to me anyway. And I’ve always loved your brother, even if I was too afraid to admit it, too afraid to lose the best friend I’ve ever had.” He lowers his voice and adds, “I didn’t even know anything ‘bout y’all bein’ weres ‘til Jared turned me...”  
  
“He turned you without tellin’ you?!” she whisper-yells, wide eyes snapping to Jared’s. Jared curls even more into himself; a damn good trick considering how big the man is. “Damnit, JT. Momma’s gonna freak. You know that’s against the rules...”  
  
“Megan,” Jensen snaps, eyes widening when she automatically closes her lips. He must have infused a bit too much Alpha in there. “Calm down. There’s a perfectly good explanation that has to do with his meds failing and him finally being able to sense his mate. But that isn’t really all that important...”  
  
“It is to us,” Megan argues softly. “We’re not supposed to bite humans without their knowledge and consent. Which I doubt you gave, considerin’ you didn’t even know.”  
  
“Honestly, I’m glad that it happened the way it did,” Jensen argues back. “’cause if his meds hadn’t failed and he hadn’t done what he did, I would’a missed out on the love of my damn life.” Megan’s gaze softens and she smiles. “I mean it, pipsqueak,” Jensen murmurs, reaching up to tug on a piece of her hair, causing her to chuckle. “Y’all are family, always have been. And I really, really do love your brother. But you are right too, we should’a told y’all before this. It’s just...” Jensen trails off, shrugging one shoulder, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
  
“New mates,” Megan supplies for him with a giggle. “I remember the honeymoon phase, Jensen.” She climbs across Jensen’s lap and squirms between them, throwing one arm around both their shoulders. She presses a kiss to Jensen’s cheek then to Jared’s. “Well, welcome officially to the family, Jen,” she smiles then turns to Jared, nuzzling against the side of his face. “’m sorry, bub,” she whispers. “Just with everythin’ with Daddy,” her voice hitches and she snuggles closer to Jared’s broad chest, Jared’s long arms winding around her small frame, “I guess it was just such a huge surprise. And kinda bad timing.”  
  
“I know,” Jared replies softly. “’s just... Like Jen said, once my meds failed and I found him...” he trails off, shrugging one shoulder. “How could I ignore it? My wolf just kinda took over and all I could think or feel was _mate_.”   
  
“Well, shitty timing and the fact that you didn’t even call,” she lightly punches Jared’s shoulder; like a good big brother he cringes even though there’s no way it hurt, “I’m really happy for y’all. I mean, it’s been kinda obvious for years. Surprised it took y’all so long to get your heads outta your asses.”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes and pulls her close again, nuzzling his nose through her hair. “Brat,” he teases fondly.  
  
They sit in silence for a few long moments, Megan curled up between them. Jensen knows damn-well that Jared is ignoring the rest of the issues at hand and he’d gladly let his mate get away with it but the longer they put it off, the worse it could be.   
  
“I hate to be the one to say this,” Jensen starts softly, sliding his arm around Megan’s shoulders to sink his fingers into Jared’s hair.  
  
“I know,” Jared sighs. “Let’s go ‘head and get the rest of it over.”  
  
On the way to Gerry’s room, Megan informs them that Jeff had to leave to check on the kids and his pregnant, bed-ridden mate – which means that Jensen, and more importantly Jared, gets to dodge the big brother lecture for the time being; he _knows_ that’ll be worse than the shit they got from Megan.  
  
Sherrie’s in the hallway outside Gerry’s room – they’re running some additional tests – and her head snaps up as soon as she scents them. Her tear-filled eyes widen even more and she stumbles to her feet. Jared catches her and pulls her against his chest, nearly folding himself in half to fit into her embrace. “I’m sorry, Momma,” he whispers.  
  
She buries one hand in his hair and kisses his forehead, gently squeezing him before pushing him back, hands holding his biceps to look up at him. “I know, JT,” she replies, tone thick with emotion. “Now surely isn’t the time but we _will_ be discussing this.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Jared mutters, ducking his head.  
  
She reaches up and pats his cheek then turns to Jensen. Every other time they’ve seen each other, she’s always pulled him into a hug. He sort of half-expected this time to be different. He was wrong. She pulls him in, just like always, going up on her tippy-toes, one hand palming the back of his head. “I’ve always thought’a you like a son anyway,” she whispers against his ear, presses a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Y’all have always been family,” Jensen replies. He gently hugs her tighter, his eyes squeezing closed. “And I’ve always loved him.”  
  
“I know that,” she tuts at him. “Like a momma don’t know these things.” She pulls away from Jensen and takes both their hands, looking at them in turn. “So, how long?”  
  
“Less’n six months,” Jared whispers, cringing slightly.  
  
“And ‘m gonna just assume that Donna and Alan don’t know about _any_ of it.”  
  
“No,” Jensen agrees with a nod. “Figured once things settle here and we see what’s goin’ on with Gerry, we’ll set ‘em down and explain everything.”  
  
“Probably a good idea,” Sherrie agrees. “I’ll be with you, of course.”  
  
“Momma, you don’t...” Jared starts.  
  
“Nonsense,” Sherrie interrupts, cuffing him on the back of the head. Jensen cringes on his mate’s behalf, because he knows how much that had to hurt.  
  
They all take a seat across from Gerry’s room again and Sherrie finally fills them in on what’s going on. He did have a massive heart attack but it seems that his prognosis isn’t as bad as it was the night before. He’s responding well to the treatment and the doctors are pretty sure he’s going to be just fine. Jensen breathes a sigh of relief and feels Jared do the same, his mate essentially melting against his side.   
  
Before they head back into Gerry’s room, Jensen pulls Sherrie aside. “Would it be better if I wait out here? I don’t wanna make things worse.”  
  
“There’s no sense in that, sweetie,” she replies softly. “Gerry’ll be able to tell as soon as he sees JT. Hell, he’s probably already scented it by now.” She takes Jensen’s hand, squeezes his fingers. “’sides, your mate needs you right now,” she adds pointedly.   
  
They enter the room as a group, Megan tucked under Jared’s arm, Sherrie still holding Jensen’s hand. Gerry looks good, all things considered, a little pale and older than Jensen remembers him looking the last time they visited but he guesses that’s to be expected.   
  
The tears that Jared had managed to get under control fill his eyes again and he flops down into the chair next to his father’s bedside. “Hey, Daddy,” Jared whispers, sounding so young it’s nearly painful.  
  
Gerry reaches out one slightly shaky hand and squeezes Jared’s arm, flashing him a small, strained smile before looking around at the rest of the room. “I need to speak with my son,” he states simply. “Alone.”  
  
Jensen hesitates, glancing between... Well, what he assumes are his in-laws now. Sherrie nods and pulls Jensen back out of the room by the hand she’s still holding, Megan following obediently behind. As soon as the door closes behind them, Jensen _feels_ Jared’s anxiety and it itches beneath his skin and it’s only Sherrie’s surprisingly strong grip on his hand that keeps him from heading right back into that room.  
  
“He’ll be fine, Jensen,” she assures him.  
  
“I can... Damnit, I can feel how freaked he is...” he huffs out a sigh, running one hand through his hair. “I just. It feels... _wrong_ bein’ out here when he needs me in there.”  
  
“Considerin’ JT didn’t even come to us, we can only assume what actually happened, honey,” Sherrie replies quietly. “And as his Alpha before you, Gerry has a job to do. There’s things they need to discuss.” She grins at Jensen and for a moment she looks so much like Jared it hits Jensen right in the gut. “Don’t you worry, darlin’. You’re next.”  
  
***  
  
Gerry ends up keeping Jared in his room for nearly a half an hour.   
  
Jensen’s head snaps up as soon as the door opens, seeking out his mate. Jared’s eyes are dry but red-rimmed. He looks a little pale and his smile is a little dimmer than usual. Jensen doesn’t even stop to think. He’s out of his seat in a heatbeat and pulls Jared into his arms, one hand palming the back of his head, up on his tippy-toes in order for Jared’s face to end up buried in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
“I’m okay, Jen,” Jared mutters, voice muffled. Jensen can thankfully hear a bit of a smile in his tone. “Dad wants to talk to you,” he adds when he pulls away. Jensen was warned but he still feels his stomach twist. “I asked him to give us a few minutes,” Jared flashes him a grin. Still a little watered-down but getting better.   
  
Jared bends down and kisses his momma and sister on the cheek before grabbing Jensen’s hand, their fingers twining together. Jensen lets Jared lead them down a few hallways until they find an empty room that has a door they can actually close. The hospital is mostly empty – Jensen hasn’t seen another person since they walked away from Sherrie and Megan more than ten minutes ago – and he really has no idea what’s going through Jared’s head right now. He’s learned over the past few months that they can block each other out if they want or need to for whatever reason. Jared is much better at it than Jensen, being born a wolf and all. Jensen doesn’t even ever try. He _hates_ not having Jared right there in his heart and mind.  
  
Jared keeps going deeper into the room – Jensen’s best guess is some kind of private waiting room – until they reach the very corner. Jared flops down into a chair and pulls Jensen down next to him then automatically turns into Jensen, who in turn automatically wraps his arms around Jared. He closes his eyes and holds Jared as close as possible, finally able to breathe right when Jared reopens their bond, his entire being flooding with _Jared_. He’s not sure how long they sit there, it doesn’t really matter; he’ll sit in this chair for the rest of his life if need be. But eventually Jared exhales, deep and a little shaky, and pulls away. He reaches up and cups both Jensen’s cheeks, a small but beautiful smile curling up his lips, showing off just a hint of his dimples.  
  
“I love you,” Jared whispers.  
  
“I love you, too,” Jensen whispers back. He reaches up and wraps his fingers around Jared’s wrists, feeling his pulse beneath the pads of his fingers as well as pumping through his own system. “Are you okay?” Jensen asks after a moment of peaceful silence. He can feel Jared’s full emotions again but he’s still mostly human, still likes to actually _talk_ things out.  
  
“I’m okay,” Jared replies softly. He lets go of Jensen’s face and curls up against his side, beneath Jensen’s arm, his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. “Dad’s feelin’ better by the minute so...”  
  
“That’s great, sweetheart,” Jensen interrupts quietly, “but not really what I was gettin’ at.”  
  
“I know,” Jared smiles. He turns his head enough to nuzzle beneath Jensen’s jaw. “He,” Jared sighs, his entire massive frame kind of melting, “he was upset, of course. I know you know that we went about this all wrong...” Jensen opens his mouth, to argue or defend or something, but Jared leans closer and brushes a kiss to his jaw, “Shh, lemme finish. Please?” Once Jensen nods, Jared goes on. “Megs was right,” Jared murmurs. “We don’t just bite without consent. Or even knowledge. Had my meds not failed, we would’a talked things out and as cliché and old-fashioned as it is, you would’a had to talk to my dad...”  
  
“I would’a essentially had to’ve asked for your hand?” Jensen snickers.  
  
“Jerk,” Jared pouts, lightly punching Jensen’s side. “Teasing aside though. Yes. Mating within itself is a big deal, especially in older, more traditional packs. Which we’re from. _Turning_ a mate is an even bigger deal.”  
  
Jared cuts off his emotions again and a terrifying thought hits Jensen. He grabs Jared’s shoulders and turns him around, making sure they’re facing each other. “Gerry can’t take you away from me, can he?” Jensen blurts out, his heart pounding in his chest. He _can’t_ lose Jared. Not now. Not that they’ve only just really found each other.  
  
“No,” Jared breathes, eyes widening, like the thought just hit him as well. “God, no. Even though we did it all wrong, no one can break a mating bond, love.”  
  
Jensen lets out a breathy sigh, his shoulders slumping as his heartrate calms back down. “Okay,” he breathes. “Okay. Kinda freaked me out for a second there, Jay.” But the smile he’s expecting doesn’t come. And Jared’s still blocking their bond. “Jared,” Jensen frowns.  
  
“No one can break a mating bond,” Jared repeats. “Other than those _in_ the bond.”  
  
“I don’t...” Jensen’s frown deepens. “I don’t get it. What’d’ya mean?”  
  
“Like, in our case,” Jared replies quietly. “You or I would be the only one that could break it.”  
  
“Why would we?” Jensen demands. He pushes himself up out of his chair, ignoring Jared reaching for him even though it nearly kills him to do it. “Why the hell would we?” Jensen repeats. “Why would you tell me that? What happened in that room, Jared?”  
  
Jared stands up as well and grabs Jensen’s hands, forcing him to stop pacing. Which Jensen wasn’t even aware he was doing. “Jensen, please?” Jared whispers, voice breaking. “Stop, okay? Just stop for a second and listen.”  
  
“No,” Jensen shakes his head, pulling away from Jared’s touch. It feels like ripping out his heart. “I’m not gonna stand here and listen to you if you’re gonna tell me that you wanna break us apart.”  
  
Jared’s eyes widen and he stumbles backward, falling down into his chair again. “Jen, no,” he breathes. “That’s not what I’m sayin’. That’s not what I meant.”  
  
Jensen drops down onto his knees in front of Jared, ignoring the brief twinge of discomfort from hitting the hard ground. He grabs both sides of Jared’s face, fingers buried in his hair. “Then what the hell’re you talkin’ about, Jay?” he rasps. “I really need you to explain it to me. You’re freakin’ me the hell out, sweetheart.”  
  
“I didn’t give you a choice in any’a this, Jensen,” Jared replies softly, sadly. “And I know we’ve talked about it,” he adds before Jensen can point the fact out, “but talkin’ to my family... I don’t know. I guess it brought it all back and I guess I’m just sayin’ that if you want out, there’s a way.”  
  
Jensen’s fingers tighten in Jared’s hair, digging a bit into his scalp and he pulls him close, slamming their lips together hard enough to draw blood – his or Jared’s, he’s honestly not sure and he doesn’t honestly care. The kiss is nearly brutal and he can taste the salt of tears along with the coppery tang of blood. He’s breathing harshly when he finally pulls away, his heart once again pounding in his chest. “You listen to me,” he growls, his wolf as close to the surface as it has ever been while he’s still in his human form, “and you listen good. I love you, Jared. I’ve loved you since the fuckin’ day I met you. I know y’all have different ways of doin’ things and there are customs that should be followed or whatever but I honestly don’t fuckin’ care.” He leans forward and kisses Jared again, slower, softer, sweeter, lapping gently at the blood smeared on the corner of his mate’s lips. “This is how it happened for us,” he continues quietly. “And so what if it’s wrong, if it’s not the way it’s usually done. It doesn’t matter. You know what matters?” Jensen asks. Jared shakes his head, staring at Jensen with wide eyes. “ _All_ that matters is that it did happen. I wouldn’t’a ever had the guts to tell you how I feel about you, baby. It’s like I told Meggie, I was too afraid’a losin’ you. So, if we did things wrong or backward or whatever, so what. It got us here. It got me _you_. And that’s all I really care about.” A tear trickles down Jared’s cheek and Jensen leans forward, kissing it away. “You know I love your dad, Jay. Hell, your whole family. And you know I respect the hell outta ‘em. But this is _our_ life, _our_ mateship. Not theirs. I’ll go in and I’ll talk to your dad, I’ll ask for your hand even though it’s too late and we’re doin’ it backward if that’s what it takes.” He pulls Jared into his arms, one hand palming the back of Jared’s head. “Just don’t leave me, okay?” he whispers.  
  
“I couldn’t,” Jared whispers back, voice muffled by Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
Jensen gently pushes him back, head tilted to the side, frowning slightly. “But you just said...”  
  
“I did,” Jared agrees. “But what I didn’t say was that it would free _you_ from our bond. Not me.”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen breathes, shaking his head. “Even on the off-chance that I did want out, why would you do that?”  
  
“There’s nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you, Jen,” Jared answers quietly. “Even if that meant letting you go.”  
  
“For someone so damn smart, you can really be a dumbass at times,” Jensen huffs.  
  
Jared’s brow furrows, lips pulling down into an adorable pout that Jensen just has to kiss. “I really hope you got it this time, Jay,” Jensen murmurs when he pulls away. “’cause this is the last time we’re havin’ this discussion, alright? I don’t want out. I’m happy that things happened the way they did. If I had a chance to do it all over again, same circumstances, I wouldn’t change a damn thing.” He grins, leans forward, his forehead resting against Jared’s. “Just think, we’ll have an interesting story for the kids instead’a the same old borin’ thing.”  
  
Jared laughs, soft and sweet and so beautiful. Jensen pulls him into another brief hug, kisses him quick and dirty, then pulls away. “Alright,” he sighs. “Let’s go get the rest’a this taken care of.”  
  
***  
  
Jared stays out in the waiting room with Sherrie and Megan – and Jeff, who came back while they were gone; from the look Jensen is given, he knows he’s got one more battle on his hands after he gets done with Gerry – while Jensen takes his turn visiting with Gerry. They exchange small talk for a few moments before Jensen just goes ahead and brings up the reason that he’s there. He basically tells Gerry the same things he told Jared and Megan, makes sure that his new father-in-law knows without a doubt that he’s in this for the rest of forever and whatever comes after and that he’s okay with how things happened.   
  
He was expecting Gerry’s anger. He was wrong. While Gerry does wish they’d went about things the right way, he understands that circumstances really were out of their control. Sure, Jared should have realized that something was going on and at least called home or went to see a doctor but he isn’t angry that they mated. Not in the long run. He admits that he’s always liked Jensen and he knew from the moment that Jared met Jensen that they were meant to be together.  
  
Gerry officially welcomes Jensen to the family and to the pack – and even though the ship has well-passed sailed on the fact – he also gives Jensen his blessing to mate with Jared.   
  
Then he kicks everyone out and makes them all go home, stating there isn’t any sense in continuing to just sit around the hospital staring at the wall, or worse staring at _him_ , waiting for them to release him.   
  
Jeff glares at Jensen all the way out to the parking lot then pulls him aside, giving him the standard ‘I’ll kill you, cut you up in tiny little pieces and bury you where no one will ever find you if you ever hurt him’ talk. On the way to the hotel, Jared explains that he told Jeff and his momma the whole story and they plan to have a big party over the summer to celebrate. Sherrie tells them that she’ll be at their hotel in the morning to go with them to break the news to Donna and Alan.   
  
Jared and Jensen manage to strip down to nothing, fall into bed together, curled around each other, both asleep before their heads even hit the pillows.  
  
One crisis down, one to go.  
  
***  
  
Jensen wakes up to warm, wet lips mouthing at his shoulder. He moans softly and blindly reaches out, pulling Jared completely against his side. Jared hums quietly and tangles their legs together, lips and tongue sliding up Jensen’s neck, over his steadily increasing pulse. Jensen’s eyes finally flutter open when Jared’s teeth scrape over the hinge of his jaw. Jensen threads his fingers into the sleep-mused mess of Jared’s hair and pulls him up into a kiss. Jared moans prettily and melts against Jensen’s chest, letting Jensen flip him over onto his back.   
  
Jensen pulls away and takes a few long moments to just look at his mate, still sleep-warm and spread out beneath him, a soft, sexy smile curling up his lips, his hair fanned out on the pillow. Jensen has always thought that Jared is gorgeous, even before they mated, but there are times, like now, that it hits him all over again just how beautiful he is, nearly otherworldly.   
  
“Your momma’s gonna be here soon, baby,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
Jared grins and winds his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, his legs sliding around Jensen’s hips. “I may have woken you up a little earlier than necessary,” Jared admits, blinking owlishly, trying his best to turn his grin into an innocent smile. It doesn’t work.   
  
“Did you now?” Jensen asks, one eyebrow quirked. “Got somethin’ in mind, sweetheart?”  
  
“Maybe,” Jared whispers, tightening his legs, thick thigh muscles squeezing Jensen almost hard enough to hurt. He rocks his hips up, his cock already hard and leaking at the tip, rubbing against Jensen’s, which is quickly getting on board.  
  
Jensen hums softly in the back of his throat and wiggles closer, situating himself more between Jared’s spread legs. Long, slender fingers play with the hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck, hazel eyes darkening as Jared stares up at him. Jensen dips down and slides their lips together again, instantly pushing to deepen the kiss. Jensen rolls his hips down as Jared rocks his up, their cocks rubbing together perfectly, the slide of friction eased by the pre-come Jared’s already leaking.  
  
Jensen slides one hand down Jared’s back, over the sinfully-sweet curve of his ass. He digs his fingers into the firm, muscular globe, a low groan rumbling in his chest when Jared spreads his legs wider, hips tilting up.   
  
“Jensen,” Jared breathes, short, blunt fingernails dragging down Jensen’s back.   
  
Jensen shifts his hold just enough to brush the cleft of Jared’s ass, surprised to feel how wet Jared is already. “Mm, baby,” Jensen murmurs. “Already leakin’ for me, ain’t’cha, sweetheart?”  
  
Jared nods, sweat-damp hair falling into his eyes, a few clumps sticking to his flushed cheeks. “Wantchu, Jen,” he whispers. “Please. Need it, so bad, babe. Need _you_.”  
  
“Easy, darlin’,” Jensen coos. “I’m right here, I got’cha.” He teases his fingers down the crease, presses the pads of two against Jared’s rim. His mate is nearly soaking wet, fresh slick oozing out as soon as Jensen touches him. Jared moans and claws harder at Jensen’s back. Jensen hisses softly, sweat stinging the slight marks left behind. He tries to pull away, ready to move things along, but Jared tightens his arms and legs, shaking his head almost frantically. “Baby, gotta lemme move.”  
  
“Like this,” Jared pants. “Please, Jen. Please.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever heard Jared sound quite so frantic and desperate. “Okay, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs, kissing Jared’s cheek, the corner of his lips. “Whatever you want. It’s okay. I’ll take care’a you.”  
  
Jared slides his legs up higher, wrapping them around Jensen’s waist. Jensen reaches down between them, blindly lining up. Their eyes lock when Jensen pushes forward, his cock sinking easily into Jared’s tight, wet heat, his mate’s inner muscles opening around him like two puzzle pieces slotting into place. Jared locks his arms around Jensen’s neck and lifts up, kissing Jensen as they start to move, falling into the rhythm that they’ve perfected over the last few months.   
  
Jensen pulls away from the kiss with a gasp and buries his face in the sweat-slick curve of Jared’s neck, inhaling deeply, his cock hardening impossibly more when he catches a whiff of Jared’s sweet, fresh scent. Jared thrusts up against him, twisting his hips, crying out when Jensen obviously hits his prostate. Before Jensen can even take another breath, Jared’s inner muscles pulse and tighten around him, his untouched cock erupting between their stomachs as he comes. Jensen gasps and pushes in deep, grinding hard to help work his mate through his release, Jensen’s knot expanding so fast it leaves him dizzy, not even giving him a chance to hold off the option of knotting Jared.  
  
Jensen groans as the first wave of his climax hits, his whole body trembling. Jared’s clinging to his shoulders, shaking hard enough that Jensen is actually starting to worry. Jensen licks his lips and pulls his head back, gently grabs both sides of Jared’s face. They’re both still panting, chests heaving, heart rates still completely out of sync.   
  
“Jared?” Jensen rasps.  
  
Jared blinks owlishly, a few tears breaking free from the corners of his eyes to trickle down his flushed, sweaty cheeks. “Baby? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Jensen asks frantically. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, doesn’t know what the hell to do. They’re tied together and his mate is crying. Panic sets in quickly.  
  
Jared inhales slowly, exhales shakily and gives Jensen a wobbly smile. “’m okay,” he whispers. “Just... I don’t know, Jen. It was all just so... Overwhelming, I guess. Too much emotion.” He sniffles softly and tries to shake his hair out of his eyes. Jensen reaches up and pushes it back for him. Jared smiles in appreciation. “I’m okay,” he repeats. “Didn’t mean to freak you out. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Jensen breathes. “Just glad you’re okay. That’s all that matters.” He dips down and brushes a chaste kiss to Jared’s lips. “You wanna put this off, stay in the room today instead?”  
  
“No, it’s okay,” Jared replies quietly. “I think everythin’ just caught up with me, y’know? I’m good. We need to tell ‘em, Jen.”  
  
“I know,” Jensen sighs. “And ‘m not tryin’ to put it off, I swear. I just don’t wanna add any more stress to you.”   
  
“I’m good,” Jared smiles.  
  
Jensen tightens his arms around Jared and rolls them over, letting Jared rest on his chest while they’re still tied. They sort of half-doze until Jensen’s knot goes down enough to pull apart then order room service for breakfast. Sherrie shows up nearly an hour later. She hugs both of them and kisses Jared on the cheek. But there’s an odd look in her eyes that Jensen can’t place and he’s not quite gotten the hang of being able to read anyone but Jared’s emotions.   
  
Jensen drives Sherrie’s car the four hours to Dallas, the two of them chatting quietly about things on set and what they plan to do over the summer while Jared naps in the backseat. Jensen can’t quite place it but something is off and he’s getting more and more concerned. Jared’s blocking him again, either on purpose or without realizing it. After they’re done speaking with Jensen’s parents he and Jared definitely need to sit down and have a little talk of their own.  
  
***  
  
Needless to say, Donna and Alan are surprised to see the three of them. In retrospect, Jensen should have probably at least called to let them know that him and Jared flew down.   
  
They sit down in the kitchen with coffee and Jensen’s heart is pounding against his ribcage. He doesn’t really think that his parents will have a problem with the Padalecki’s being weres; his parents never discriminated against werewolves and were supportive when him, Josh or Mac had any wolf friends while they were in school. But that’s all different from finding out that Jensen is a were himself now and suddenly mated to his male best friend.   
  
Before Jensen can think of some way to just spit it out, Sherrie thankfully breaks the ice. Jensen will forever be thankful that she insisted on coming with them. She tells them about Gerry – who is doing much better this morning, already bitching about wanting to get back home – which saves Jensen the trouble of having to figure a way to explain their sudden appearance in Texas when they’re both supposed to be working in Vancouver. Jensen’s momma and dad are as concerned as Jensen knew they’d be, insisting that Sherrie call if she needs _anything_ and promising to keep all of them in their prayers. Sherrie smiles and gives her thanks, promises to call if she needs.   
  
Then she turns to Jared and Jensen.  
  
“Gerry’s sickness wasn’t all we came by to talk to y’all about,” she continues. “We’ve known each other a long time, been friends for a long time,” she smiles sadly and shakes her head slightly, “and this is somethin’ we should’a been upfront about a lot sooner.” She pauses and grabs Jared’s hand, squeezing his fingers. Jared looks like he’s about to faint, his face pale but his cheeks flushed, sweat pouring off him even more than usual. Jensen’s worry about his mate spikes well beyond his worry about how his parents are about to take the news about the Padalecki’s. “We’re werewolves,” Sherrie explains simply. “Have been for generations. On both sides.”  
  
The kitchen is quiet for a few long moments and Jensen finds himself holding his breath. His parents glance at each other then back to Jared and Sherrie. His momma, always the true epitome of Southern grace and hospitality, waves Sherrie off and chuckles softly. “Oh, Sher,” she tuts. “Y’all know that don’t mean a thing to us. Y’all are family, little things like that don’t matter. These two might as well be brothers they’re so close,” she chuckles again, indicating Jensen and Jared and Jensen has to bite back the inappropriate laugh trying to choke him. “I just don’t understand why you thought you needed to make a special trip up here just to tell us.”  
  
“That’s not why we made the trip, Mom,” Jensen finally finds his voice. Donna’s attention turns to him, naturally, her head tilted to the side, a curious frown between her brows. “We needed to tell y’all about them bein’ weres so you can understand the rest of what we have to tell you.” Jensen sighs and reaches out, grabbing Jared’s free hand, their fingers lacing together. “The easiest way to say it is to just say it. So. Jared and I are together. No, well, more than that, we’re mated.”  
  
“You’re what?” Donna asks quietly.   
  
“We’re mated.”  
  
“Honey, that isn’t possible,” Donna chuckles a little uncomfortably. “Weres don’t mate with humans, everyone knows that.”  
  
“Exactly,” Jensen agrees with a nod. “Jared turned me.”  
  
Donna’s face pales and she blinks owlishly, looking between Alan and Jensen then to Jared and Sherrie. “He bit you?” she chokes out, her tone a little strangled.  
  
“Donna,” Alan finally speaks, sliding his hand over one of hers. “Calm down, dear, and let them explain.”  
  
Jensen flashes his dad a grateful smile then turns back to his mom. “Yes,” he answers. “He bit me. It didn’t hurt and it wasn’t like he was attacking me.” Jensen sighs softly and turns his attention to his mate, smiling softly, but keeps speaking to his mom. “I love him, momma,” he whispers. “I have since the day I met him. Turns out he felt the same.” He turns back to her, still smiling. “And now we’re together. And I’ve never been happier.”  
  
“How long ago did this happen?” Donna asks quietly.  
  
“Couple’a months,” Jensen answers honestly. He can _see_ the lecture coming before her eyes harden and her lips open. “It’s not exactly somethin’ that you tell over the phone, mom,” he adds before she can yell at him for not telling her sooner. “Be happy for us?” he asks softly. “Be happy that I’ve found the love of my life and that I’m just lucky enough that he’s my best friend too.”  
  
“I’m not unhappy, sweetie,” Donna replies softly. “You know we love Jared. Heck, we love the whole family. It’s just gonna take some gettin’ used to, knowin’ that you’re a werewolf now.”  
  
“I’m still me,” Jensen shrugs one shoulder. “Just happier.”  
  
Before anyone can say anything else, Jared makes a soft, pained noise in the back of his throat and pulls away from Jensen and his mom’s hands, jumps up from his seat and stumbles down the hallway toward the bathroom. Jensen automatically looks to Sherrie, even as he’s getting up to check on Jared. That odd look is back in her eyes again for just a second before her eyes widen and she slaps one hand over her mouth. “Excuse us,” she smiles, even as she pulls Jensen away from the table. “Six months ago his meds failed?” she asks quietly when they’re away from the table.   
  
“Yeah,” Jensen frowns, barely paying attention, itching to check on Jared. It feels just like that first night he shifted, that pull toward love, home, _mate_.   
  
“He’s goin’ into heat, Jensen,” Sherrie whispers harshly. “First one since he was seventeen. You need to get him outta here. And soon.”  
  
Suddenly, things start making a little more sense. Jared’s mood this morning, how he’s been quiet and off the last few days, his scent.   
  
Jensen then proceeds to freak the fuck right out.  
  
***  
  
Sherrie grabs both sides of his face and forces him to focus on her. “I’ll stay here with your folks,” she offers. “And have Meg of Jeff drive up to get me. I’ll tell them Jared’s sick. You take my car, find a hotel as soon as possible and take care’a him.” Jensen blinks owlishly, not a word making it through the haze in his brain. “Jensen!” Sherrie snaps, shaking his face a little. “Your mate needs you. Now. You need to take care of him.”  
  
Jensen nods, everything finally sinking in. “Yeah, okay,” he breathes. “Thanks. We’ll call.”  
  
Jensen is just grateful that they already have the week off work and Gerry’s health scare wasn’t as bad as they initially thought.   
  
Jensen nearly runs down the hallway and kicks down the locked bathroom door. Jared’s sitting in the corner of the room, legs bent up against his chest, arms around his knees, his head buried between his arms. “’m sorry,” he gasps as soon as Jensen is in the room.  
  
Jensen drops down in front of him and untangles seemingly miles of limbs and pulls Jared into his arms. Jared whimpers and buries his burning-hot face in Jensen’s neck. “I should’a realized this mornin’,” Jared continues miserably before Jensen can say anything. “’s just been so long since I’ve felt this, Jen...”  
  
“Baby, shh,” Jensen murmurs. “It’s okay. Your momma is takin’ care’a my folks. We just need’ta get you outta here, okay?”  
  
Jared nods and lets Jensen practically pick him up off the floor. He calls out a good-bye as he passes the kitchen, absently hears Sherrie explaining that Jared’s sick, what with the stress from Gerry’s heart attack and working so hard and the stress of telling them the truth... But most of it just goes in one ear and out the other as Jensen nearly drags Jared out of the house. He bundles him into the passenger’s seat of Sherrie’s car, wracking his brain as he drives to try and remember where the closest hotel is.  
  
Jared whines in the back of his throat and undoes his seat belt. He leans across the seat between them, nose nuzzling beneath Jensen’s jaw, a low groan rumbling in his chest. “Smell so good,” he rasps.  
  
“Baby,” Jensen half-groans, half-growls, trying his best to keep his focus on the road and not the delicious scent coming from his mate or the warmth pouring off him in waves. “Please, just a few more minutes, Jay?” he half-asks, pulling one hell of an illegal U-turn when he spots a hotel on the other side of the road. “Almost,” he keeps muttering, not sure if he’s even talking to himself or Jared at this point. Maybe both.  
  
Jared keeps whimpering and nuzzling at him, mouthing wetly at Jensen’s pulse. “Hurry,” Jared whines. “ _Hurts_ , Jen.”  
  
_That_ hits Jensen like a punch to the gut. They’ve never really talked much about Jared’s heats but he never mentioned that they hurt before. “I’m sorry, love,” Jensen whispers as he crookedly parks the car. He grabs a handful of Jared’s hair and kisses him, quick and dirty. “Gotta check us in, okay? Stay _right here_. I’ll be back in like two minutes.”  
  
Jared whines again but thankfully lets Jensen get out of the damn car. He checks into a room as quickly as he can, booking it for the next week – he doesn’t care about the other hotel room in San Antonio that they’re still paying for as well; some things are just more important.   
  
He barely stops at the car long enough to open the door and grab his mate before he’s tugging him into the hotel and onto the elevator. As soon as the doors slide closed, Jared’s pressed against his chest, one long leg wrapped around Jensen’s hip, rocking against him, his cock hard and hot enough to feel through his jeans and to make Jensen cringe in sympathy.  
  
It takes three tries to open the door to their room, Jared pressed against his back, biting and sucking at the back of Jensen’s neck not helping in the slightest. The moment Jensen closes the door behind them, Jared’s already stripping off clothes as he stumbles toward the bed. Jensen’s frozen for a few long moments, unable to look away. Jared’s entire body is flushed a pretty petal-pink and covered in a sheen of sweat. The sway of his hips is hypnotizing and Jensen can _see_ Jared’s slick, already leaking down the insides of his thighs and wetting the bottom curve of his ass.   
  
Once Jared gets to the bed he turns to face Jensen, his eyes dark and full of need, clumps of his hair clinging to his flushed cheeks, the rest wavy and already sweat-damp. His cock is hard and curled up against his abs, the angry-red tip as wet as his ass already.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jensen,” Jared rasps again for some reason.  
  
Jensen finally blinks and gets his shit together, nearly tearing off his own clothes as he closes the distance between them. He grabs Jared’s lean waist and pulls them together, both of them groaning when their cocks brush together. “Told you,” Jensen murmurs, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice. “’s okay.”  
  
“We haven’t really even talked about this,” Jared continues, even as he starts kissing along Jensen’s collarbones, dipping down to bite at Jensen’s nipples. Jensen’s cock _throbs_. “And I gave you no warning.” He pauses and rubs up against Jensen, a full-body rub, like a freaking cat, then groans. “God, I started this at your momma’s house.” Jared groans, his whole body trembling. “Jen,” he breathes. “It hurts. I forgot how much it hurts.”  
  
“First, your mom is takin’ care of things, Jare, so stop worryin’ ‘bout that,” Jensen assures him. “Just lemme take care’a you, alright?” He wraps both arms around Jared and pulls them together, chest to chest. “I love you,” he breathes. “I’ll fix, sweetheart. Lemme fix it.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Jared whispers back.  
  
Jensen grabs a handful of hair and pulls Jared into another kiss. Jared bites at Jensen’s bottom lip and _pushes_ , slamming Jensen’s back against the wall. Jensen pulls away from the kiss, one eyebrow quirked and flashes Jared a smirk. Jensen and Jared have always been pretty well evenly matched, Jared just barely having a slight upperhand. But since they mated, Jensen has the added alpha strength, which gives him an advantage he’d never had before. He’s not sure if it’s Jared’s heat or what but he’s never seen Jared like this. Sure, they’ve gotten a little rough with each other but there hasn’t been any wall-slamming before, especially from Jared.  
  
Jensen flips their positions, pushing Jared against the wall, his cock twitching eagerly when Jared’s eyes darken, his lips parting just slightly around a breathy little moan. “Hold on, sweetheart,” Jensen commands, voice barely more than a low growl. Jared’s breath hitches and he slides his arms around Jensen’s neck, clinging tight. Jensen slides his hands down Jared’s lean hips, around over the curve of his ass, down the backs of his thighs.  
  
Jared’s eyes widen and darken even more when Jensen’s fingers curl around the backs of his knees, Jared’s biceps flexing as he tightens his grip even more. It doesn’t take as much strength as Jensen thought to lift Jared up, his mate’s back braced against the wall. Jared’s scent spikes and he automatically wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist, his short, blunt fingernails digging into Jensen’s shoulders.  
  
In a move that he will be impressed with himself for later, Jensen shifts his hips just slightly, the thick, wet head of his cock catching perfectly on Jared’s leaking, loosened rim. Jared makes a noise in the back of his throat that Jensen’s never heard him make – part mewl, part whine, part growl – and loosens his hold on Jensen just enough to impale himself on Jensen’s cock.  
  
”Jesus _fuck_ ,” Jensen gasps, his knot already tingling from the sudden tight, wet heat surrounding him. Jared squirms slightly, making damn sure that Jensen is buried to the hilt, then kind of just _melts_ , letting Jensen and the wall at his back take his entire weight.  
  
It feels fucking amazing. Jensen can’t even think straight, hell he can barely breathe.  
  
The only slight hitch in the plan is the fact that Jensen can’t get the power or speed behind his thrusts in this position that he usually does, that they’re both obviously craving. He settles for thrusting up as best as he can, grinding in deep enough that Jared lets out a little grunt with every stroke. Jensen’s muscles start to burn pretty quickly, his legs and arms shaking, and as much as he’d love to keep going and as amazing as it feels, he refuses to risk hurting Jared in anyway.  
  
Using what strength he has left, Jensen tightens his hold and pulls Jared away from the wall, carries him the few feet to the bed. Jared is too busy mouthing at Jensen’s shoulder and neck, squirming and wiggling to even notice. He makes an adorable squeaky noise when Jensen drops him onto the mattress on his back, Jensen standing between his legs, still buried to the hilt, not missing a thrust.  
  
As soon as Jared catches up with the change he lets go of Jensen’s shoulders, throwing his arms above his head, back arching beautifully off the mattress as his legs tighten around Jensen’s hips, thigh muscles flexing as he tries to urge Jensen to move faster. Jensen slides his hands down Jared’s chest, unable to resist touching the spread of all that tan, sweat-slick skin. Jared mewls and curls his hands into fists in the sheet above his head, back arching even more, his long, thick cock smacking against his own stomach on every thrust, smearing pre-come across his toned abs.  
  
“So fuckin’ beautiful, Jay,” Jensen murmurs, leaning down over his mate, sliding his arms beneath the bow of Jared’s back, fingers curling over the tops of his broad shoulders. He shifts closer and tucks his hips in, picking up the pace.  
  
“Harder,” Jared begs breathlessly. “Jen... Oh God, more. Please, love?”  
  
Jensen squeezes his arms around Jared and fucks harder and faster, thrusting in deep just like he knows Jared _loves_. Jared moans prettily, head tossing back and forth, as he pushes back into each stroke, their skin slapping together nearly hard enough to sting.  
  
Jensen bites at Jared’s chin, kisses him wet and messy when Jared tilts his head down. The loose skin around the base of Jensen’s cock where his knot will expand is still tingling – hasn’t stopped since the moment he sunk into Jared – and Jensen knows they’re getting closer and closer to the edge. The position they’re in sucks for knotting but they’ve dealt with it before and he’s sure he can make Jared at least somewhat comfortable.  
  
But instead of rushing headlong the rest of the way toward release, Jared pulls away from the kiss with a whine, fingers flexing in the sheets, nearly tearing them with the restless movement. Concern and panic quickly override pleasure and Jensen lets go of Jared’s shoulder with one hand and palms his cheek, hissing quietly at just how hot his mate’s skin is.  
  
“Baby?”   
  
“More,” Jared nearly sobs, lust-dark eyes glittering with a sheen of tears. “Jensen, please. I... Oh God,” he trails off on a moan when Jensen nails his prostate, “ _Jen_... Can’t... Need more. _Please_?”  
  
Pulling away from Jared takes more strength of will than Jensen honestly thought he possessed. Especially when Jared sobs again and reaches out, clumsy fingers brushing against Jensen’s chest. Jensen grabs Jared’s hips and flips him onto his stomach, pushing him more up the mattress at the same time. He crawls onto the bed behind Jared, hands attaching to his ass without direct consent from his brain, unable to stop himself from just _touching_. Jared’s slick is _everywhere_ and Jensen’s mouth waters when he catches a fresh whiff of the sweet, fresh scent.  
  
Pulling his cheeks open, Jensen dips down and circles his tongue around Jared’s rim, a low groan rumbling in Jensen’s chest. He repeats the move, smoothing his tongue over the hot, loose furl of muscle, dips just barely inside. Jared wiggles up onto his knees, legs spread wide enough that for a second Jensen is honestly concerned that he’s going to pull a muscle, and pushes back. Jared’s whole body is trembling, his chest resting on the mattress, ass high in the air, offered up like the best sacrifice. Jensen shifts his hold and shoves three fingers into Jared’s hole as he continues to lick and suck at the rim, carefully scraping his teeth over the sensitive furl. Jared’s back arches deep and he picks up a rhythm of his own, thrusting back, essentially fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers and tongue.  
  
Jensen loses track of time, of _everything_ , aside from the sweet taste on his tongue and the sweeter sounds coming from his mate’s beautiful, sometimes smartass mouth. He pushes his fingers in deep, rubs the pads over Jared’s prostate, his jaw nearly numb from making sure to get his tongue in as deep as possible as well. Without warning, Jared’s inner muscles clamp down almost hard enough to hurt, fresh slick pulsing from deep inside, then a split-second later Jared cries out, body trembling even harder as he comes completely untouched.  
  
Jensen works him through it, his own body trembling nearly as badly as his mate’s. His hand is shaking when he grabs his own cock and lines up, only noticing as he pushes in that his knot is already almost half-full. Jared cries out a second time, one hand clawing at the mattress, still coming as Jensen starts to thrust. Every stroke is a challenge, his partially inflated knot tugging on Jared’s rim with every thrust, making Jared shiver and shake and cry out again and again each time. When it gets to the point that he can’t pull back out without hurting them both – after just a handful of thrusts – Jensen pushes in deep and shifts forward, mounting higher, and _grinds_. He slides one hand beneath Jared’s stomach, through the come streaking his abs, surprised but kind of not to find his mate’s cock still hard.  
  
Jensen circles his hips, heading quickly toward his own release, and curls his fingers around Jared’s cock. Jared shakes his head frantically and flails one long arm back, clawing at Jensen’s hip. “No,” he gasps breathlessly. “Too much.”  
  
Despite the warning, Jared comes a second – or is it third? – time within a few brief moments. He moans tiredly, body twitching weakly. Jensen’s own orgasm is almost painful in its intensity and he’s pretty sure that he blacked-out for at least a few seconds. Still panting, heart still pounding, Jensen tips them to the side as gently as possible, curling as much of his body around Jared’s lax form as he can. They’re both covered in sweat, come and Jared’s slick and they’ve mostly ruined the bed. Jensen doesn’t think either of them will be able to move for at least a few hours.  
  
He presses a kiss to the back of Jared’s shoulder – well, mostly just slides his open mouth against his skin accidently more than out of design – and to his surprise, Jared stirs slightly. He slowly turns his head and looks back at Jensen, his eyes glassy and a little unfocused, lips bitten red and raw. His hair is a sweat-drenched wreck, stuck to his forehead and flushed cheeks and he looks so debauched, fucked-out in a way that Jensen didn’t think he was capable of having a hand in. His inner alpha puffs up with pride and his knot throbs as he pulses out another wave of come.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jensen rasps, throat sore, sounding like he’s been gargling broken shards of glass.  
  
Jared smiles, tired and sweet and so achingly beautiful. “’m sore as all hell,” Jared rasps back, voice mostly gone; Jensen’s afterglow threatens to disappear, “in the best possible way.” Jensen releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and nuzzles against Jared’s still-warm cheek. Jared sighs happily but sleepily and lifts one hand, exhaustedly patting Jensen’s arm where it is circled around his waist. “We should rest,” Jared adds softly after a few moments of peaceful, pleasant silence.   
  
“Not arguin’ with you there, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“No,” Jared chuckles tiredly. “I mean, we’ll only have maybe two hours, maybe a little more, before the next wave hits.”  
  
Jared’s heat will last for a week.   
  
Jensen isn’t sure that he’ll survive.  
  
Hell of a way to go though.  



End file.
